The Ruptured Towers - Loss
The Ruptured Towers - Loss is a dungeon located in the Ruptured Towers. It becomes accessible after completing The Ruptured Towers - Anguish. The dungeon contains a sample of Sand of Hours, a Piece of Soul, and various Relics of Hyrule Spell Tomes. Walkthrough Ruptured Towers To get to The Ruptured Towers - Loss, travel east from the exit of The Ruptured Towers - Anguish along the skeleton of a massive beast. Activate the door at the base of the tower to enter The Ruptured Towers - Loss. Loss When you arrive, you will be in a large corridor, facing south. On the east side of the corridor lies a skeleton with a Forgotten Sword, a Hylian Shield, and a Hylian Soldier’s Helmet. The skeleton’s body contains a Lost Journal ''suggesting that the darkness causes pain. Continue to the end of the corridor to find an Armos between ''O Captain! My Captain! and a Scroll of Redead Thrall. Open the door east of the Armos to find a collection of pillars and metal gates. Turn the southeastern candlestick to open a gate to the northeast. Turn the northeastern candlestick to open a gate to the north and to reveal a Poe. In the next area, turn the southeastern candlestick to open a gate to the south, revealing another Poe. In the next area, turn the northwestern and southeastern candlesticks to open gates to the east, revealing a cursed area with a Stalhound guarding a Spell Tome: Summon Staltroop, a Spell Tome: Summon Stal, and a Spell Tome: Summon Stalhound on top of two chests containing leveled loot. To the south lies a Trapped Chest behind a gate. To the east lies a door guarded by two Parutamu. Travel down the cursed stairs to find another room. Pull the lever on the north side of the room. Travel through the open doorway to the north to find a cursed hallway with ten Skeletons, one Redead, and one Staltroop. Continue along the hallway to find a northern alcove with a lever. Pull the lever and follow the southern cursed passage to be greeted with nine Skeletons, two Staltroop, and a Shrouded Stalfos. A gate should be open on the south side of the room. Travel down the cursed passage to find eight Skeletons, three Staltroop, and a Redead. At the end of the passage lies a lever in a southern alcove. Pull the lever and follow the northern cursed passage to find eight Skeletons, two Staltroop, a Redead Knight, and a Shrouded Stalfos. The gate on the eastern side of the room should now be open. Go through the door, and dive into the water below. Swim to the bottom of the pool of water to find a Lolian Mace +1. Swim south to find a corridor guarded by a Greater Darknut. Continue south to find a door leading into a small intersection of passages. To the west lies a gate opened by a lever found later on in the dungeon. Follow the passage east to find a candlestick and a gate. Turn the candlestick to open the gate. Continue south to find another candlestick and gate blocked by a Hylian Vampire. Turn the candlestick to open the gate to be greeted by a Phantom in a cursed passage. Turn a candlestick in a southern alcove to open a gate to the west. Continue along the passage to find another Phantom, a Greater Poe, and a White Stal guarding a lever. Pull the lever and travel back to the small intersection. Continue down the western passage to find Even Death May Die and a gate that will open when approached. Travel through the gate to find a long, cursed corridor. Sprint through the long, cursed corridor to find a large room filled with bones. On the south side of the room lies a locked door that can only be opened with the Hero’s Key found later at The Ruptured Towers - Guilt. Behind the door lies an Eroded Gossip Stone and The Dark Lord and the World Eater. On the northwest side of the room lies a locked door that can be opened with a Loss Key. To the north lies a door behind a throne on which a Master Poe resides. The Master Poe will drop an All-Night Mask when defeated. Travel through the northern door to find a large corridor. At the end of the corridor lies a large, spiked door. Activate the door to travel to Sciolism. Sciolism When you arrive, you will be under an archway of a large structure. Travel north to find piles of bones and a massive plain filled with stone markers. On the north end of the plain lies a large, floating tower. At the western base of the tower a chest containing a Loss Key and leveled loot resides. As you approach the tower, forty-one Staltroops will rise from the ground. Travel further towards the tower to arouse Stallord. Defeat Stallord to find Sand of Hours, a Piece of Soul, Spell Page: Summon Stallord, and a Loss Key, along with five Dragon Bones. Travel back through the large, spiked door to the south to return to Loss. Loss (Cont.) Follow the corridor back into the Master Poe’s throne room. Activate the door on the northwestern side of the room to unlock it with a Loss Key and travel to the Ruptured Towers. Continue south to find a platform housing two floating tomes. Activate the tome marked “Doubt” to unlock it and travel back to The Ruptured Towers - Doubt. Alternatively, travel east across an unraveling bridge to find a tome marked “Misery” to travel to the next dungeon, The Ruptured Towers - Misery. Lore Loss was born of the remnants of the Shadow Temple, corrupted by Ganon's minions and evolved by the darkest emotions of the Hero's Shade. It was influenced most by his feelings at the moment that he realized that Hyrule was doomed to die. The Master Poe is Ganon's steward, watching over the corrupted echo of the Shadow Temple until the return of the dark lord. Background and Inspiration Loss debuted with the rest of the Ruptured Towers in version 6.0, and was later refined in versions 6.3 and 6.4. In version 6.5.17, the boss arena's name was changed to Sciolism, a word that means "a superficial show of learning" and the name was chosen to reflect the idea that Ganon's minions believe he will return or that Loss is a legitimate temple, rather than a corrupted echo. The original name of the arena was "Saudade," meaning "a deep emotional state of longing for a person or thing that is absent." The name was changed because it was too similar to the name of the Tower, Loss, and did not reflect the fact that the Tower had become a den of evil. Loss was not influenced by any single location of ''Legend of Zelda ''canon, but makes partial references to Ganon's Tower and the Shadow Temple. ''O Captain! My Captain! ''was included to introduce the themes of death and loss throughout the dungeon. Gallery LossExterior2.jpg|The entrance to The Ruptured Towers - Loss LossInterior2.jpg|The first corridor of the dungeon LossInterior3.jpg|The gate puzzle room in the dungeon LossInterior4.jpg|The second room in the dungeon LossInterior5.jpg|The Master Poe sitting on a throne Saudade.jpg|Sciolism as seen from the entrance SaudadeAlt.jpg|Stallord overlooking Sciolism LossInterior6.jpg|The door unlocked with the Hero's Key LossInterior7.jpg|The Eroded Gossip Stone with The Dark Lord and the World Eater See Also Ruptured Towers The Ruptured Towers - Misery The Shattered Lands Shadow Temple Category:Locations Category:Relics of Hyrule Canon